


Actions, Not Words

by vjs2259



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 11:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3486551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vjs2259/pseuds/vjs2259
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A second scene between Kathryn and David in the hospital after S1, The Return. </p>
<p>In which Kathryn sets David straight on something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Actions, Not Words

 

Kathryn Nolan wrapped the worn blue robe tightly around herself and hesitantly walked out of her hospital room into the corridor. There was really nothing wrong with her; no cuts, no broken bones. Doctor Whale told her she was merely dehydrated, somewhat malnourished and still recovering from the drugs recently flushed out of her system. That was still a work in progress, as evidenced by the uncertain wobble in her steps. Making her way gingerly towards the solarium, some confidence returned to her legs and her pace quickened. Turning the corner her thin hospital slippers slid on some damp tile and she teetered.

“Hey there,” said a startled man, suddenly in front of her, automatically putting his arms out to steady her and keep her from falling.

“Hey yourself,” said Kathryn, clutching at her husband, hanging onto his muscular arms. “What are you doing here?” She straightened and let go of him, a little abruptly, and asked, “Still trying to save the day?”

“Whenever I can,” David Nolan answered with a fleeting smile. “Doesn't seem to happen too often these days.” He thrust his hands into his pockets as if uncertain what to do with them. His face was shadowed by grief and stubble.

Kathryn wondered at the change in him from his first visit. She gestured towards the small glass-enclosed room. “Join me?”

David hesitated. “Are you sure? Maybe you'd rather be alone?”

Kathryn laughed and moved into the empty room. She lowered herself gradually into a low chair near a bright window, and answered with not-so-subtle irony. “No. I've been alone too much lately.” Turning her face to the sun she closed her eyes, basking in the heat. “And in the dark as well.”

David moved forward and sat down heavily in the chair next to hers. He glanced over and said with sincerity, “I'm so glad you're all right.”

She shivered briefly, memories stirring within, memories of dirt and cold and fear. “I'm not sure I'll ever be all right again.” Looking at him intently she asked, “What about you? Not to be rude, but you look like hell.”

“I've messed up everything,” David said. “With you. With Mary Margaret. Even Emma thinks I've been...”

“A jerk?” put in Kathryn with acid sweetness. “What happened? I mean, with the others?” She couldn't stop herself from adding, “I know how you messed up with me.”

David slumped even further down in his chair. He continued reluctantly, “When they accused Mary Margaret of your murder...when all the evidence started piling up, I began to have doubts. I went to the jail and, well, I asked her.”

“Asked her if she'd killed me?” Kathryn sat up at that. Her eyes flashed, her mouth drew tight. “Asked her if she'd cut out my _heart_?” She shook her head in disbelief. “What were you thinking?”

David sat silent in self-accusation. Kathryn weakened at his obvious misery. “Okay. The past is past. So what have you done to make it up to her?”

“Apologized. Said I was sorry. Tried to explain. Apologized again.” David's words were subdued, but more than a little tinged with frustration.

“Words,” said Kathryn with abrupt finality. “Words aren't going to do it. Not this time.”

“What do you mean?” asked David, sudden interest causing him to sit up and lean towards his wife. His hands were clenched together between his legs, his shoulders hunched. “I have no idea why you'd want to help me, but if you can... please Kathryn. Please do.”

“I had resigned myself to getting out of your and Miss Blanchard's way before all this happened,” said Kathryn wearily. “I was on my way out of town, out of your life, on my way to something new. Something of my own. A life of my own.” She burst out fiercely, “I deserve better than a reluctant lover, someone whose heart belongs to another!”

“You do,” agreed David. Regret shone in his eyes. “Everyone does, but you more than most.”

She smiled at him, a smile only slightly bitter. “So show her how you feel. Action, David. Actions speak louder than words. You may have to show her over and over again, in order to regain her trust. But you'd better get started. Don't wait. Don't mess around with love.”

David had gotten to his feet even as she spoke, and leaned over to kiss her gently on the forehead. “Thank you,” he said fervently. She could feel the energy blazing out from him. He turned and almost raced from the room. Kathryn leaned back in her chair, sighing deeply, trying to ignore the small stabs of regret that accentuated the more physical aches of her body.

  
  


“Excuse me,” came a hesitant voice behind her. “Are you Kathryn Nolan?”

Kathryn turned her head to see a well-built man with a strong chin and a sweep of fair hair falling over his forehead. His eyes were gentle. “Yes,” she answered, breath catching in her throat for some reason.

“Dr. Whale asked me to stop by. Name's Jim. I coach at the school and help out here at the hospital on weekends. The doc said you might benefit from some light exercise. If you feel up to it I'm to escort you on a walk.” He smiled down at her and held out his hand. It hung there in the space between them like an offer of friendship. Or something more.

Kathryn reached up and took it.

 


End file.
